The dance than Life and Death had one day
by GinellaEvans
Summary: Why he had decided to do this? What was he thinking on? But then... Then she had to say his name [...] and he couldn't deny what was boiling inside of him anymore. [MavisxZeref inside] [Zervis]


THE DANCE THAT LIFE AND DEATH HAD ONE DAY

&&& Hello everyone ^^'  
So, yeah... I don't where this came from... I don't even know how I was able to write something on the rating of M because I never (yes, NEVER) had written something that wasn't K or T (General and Teen and Up here in AO3) so... it came as a surprise.  
Also, this anime/manga has had me on a thread with this relationship between these two (I mean, come on...), so this is one of my favorite canon ships together with Nalu (it isn't canon I think, but I love them too much together to not ship them) :3  
Can't help it xD

Anyway, since it's my first time writing for Fairy Tail (only watched the anime and some scenes in the manga because I'm that cool :P) and my first writing M... well, you can correct me in anything I've done something wrong :) I would appreaciate it.

Thank you very much all :D &&&

Zeref didn't know if he was going crazy or if time had ended messing with his head. As long as he knew, he shouldn't be feeling like this: He hated her and loved her, which was sick and complicating as hell. Also, the fact that she looked so young made matters worse for him. And, adding that to the thing that she still trusted him, despite saying his name... Despite his said hatred to the world... Despite saying awful things to her... She still loved him and hold him dear.

But anyway... Zeref couldn't disagree with some facts in any case. Like the thing that she was beautiful... Or that she was smart as hell... Or that the light that surrounded her made him feel warm and at the same time so small in front of her...

She was also innocent, but in a way that she wasn't stupid, more like she believed in things he had lost hope for a long time ago.

As he lured in front of her, looking into her big green eyes, he wondered when he had fallen for her... When he had lost the battle, when he had started caring for someone... But he couldn't form the images of something of the past that would tell him why this was happening at all.

He didn't know what forces were making him undress in front of her... He didn't know if he should care at all why he was doing that, for all that matter... He just couldn't bring himself to stop his motions, her eyes following every move he made, with a tainted blush on her cheeks.

When he was done with his clothes, he looked at her in a way that he was sure he had never used in anyone because it was full of too many emotions, too many things he was sharing already... that he was feeling more exposed by sharing that rather than the nakedness.

Since she was in such a pure shock, he moved his hands towards her dress and she almost tensed at his touch. She seemed like she wanted to talk or to tell him to stop this, whatever it was, but seemed to be unable to voice anything from her lips.

When his fingers touched the end of the dress to pull off, she was so drawn to the way he was looking at her that all that she could do was lift her arms so he could do it. He seemed to form a little smile at her motion, but didn't last long there because he was already observing the body in front of him. When he looked up again, her cheeks had reddened a lot more than before and, somehow, that made him smirk.

Taking her legs in both his hands, he pulled her to the ground and she gasped, surprised. He put himself just a little above of her and he felt her eyes piercing his skin and observing him, still red but not backing off from whatever he was going to do.

Just how much that girl trusted him?

He gritted his teeth, felt some anger boiling in his skin and also some sadness on the other end. He shouldn't do this. He should stop. But then... Then she had to say his name.

First, it was sweet... It felt like a pretty name in her lips. Second time it felt alluring... Like calling to him, in some seductive way. This made him remember that, despite her body and her looks, she was older than the 13 years she had when he had met her. But also, it made him remember that he was like 300 and he wasn't sure of what he was doing anymore.

It was sick, if he ever thought about it... However, he couldn't deny what was boiling inside of him anymore. He maybe hated her, but he did it because he also loved her. It didn't have sense and he was sure that it wouldn't have sense later so he leaned farther against her body and felt her breath hitched at the closeness, mentioned his name again and he couldn't stop himself on humming her name in return.

He wanted to touch her and, remembering that they had the same curse, he made his move, touching her first slightly and slowly, using only his fingers to indulge her and he had to back out a moan that was going to come from his mouth. He saw her biting her own bottom lip and just that motion made it more difficult for his heart to not skip a beat or two. He was already getting too deep and felt that he would involve himself too much if he kept this up. But, he didn't want to stop, didn't feel like he wanted to. Her face, her arm clutching on his, her gasps and moans at his movements... It was too much to take in and he knew he wouldn't go back from that. Not now, not ever if he could help it.

He took a deep breath as he kept his movements in and out of her body, not wanting to lose the connection and starting to feel hard down below. She seemed to notice and, even though she was shaking on the feeling, she grasped him down below and he moaned her name without meaning to.

She managed to smile at him, starting to reciprocate the feelings and he couldn't help the gasp that escaped his lips. He felt her getting bolder and more confident on what she was doing and it was starting to kill him slowly. Actually, he didn't mind if he was going to die like that. He would be truly happy for once if he did.

His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by the feeling the girl was giving him and he took a deep breath before pausing her hand and taking his hand away from her body, which took out a whimper of her. He hushed her in an instance and got some centimeters lower to meet her body. He doubted for a moment, lingered just in front of it and looked her deeply in her eyes. She met his gaze and made such a sweet big smile that it almost hurt him, his heart pumping against his ribs loudly. He would have asked her if she was ready, that this couldn't be taken again... That she wouldn't be pure anymore... But she was faster than him, pulling him into a soft embrace; told him it was okay, that she was okay... It almost made him want to cry on how the wave of her feelings where getting inside his skin and inside his mind.

He opened his eyes again when feeling her hand caressing his face and he sighed contentedly, letting himself go inside her body, trying to be as careful as he could. The heat surrounded him in a second and he gasped at the sensations. He tried to keep his body from trembling and try to be still for some seconds... However, the feeling was so welcoming that he couldn't bring himself to wait anymore.

The minute he moved inside of her, she let out a small moan and just that initiate it all. From there, it was just impossible for him to just stop, craving for that feeling more and more. And he wasn't alone in that at least because she was clinging onto his back, letting small complaints, her legs tightly on his back, saying his name more than a few times... It almost fell like he was in another world. And the moment he let go inside of her, she gasped at that and held his arm just a little bit more than before, letting go too, with a little smile in her face.

She called him and professed her love for him, and he closed his eyes, didn't know what to feel anymore.


End file.
